


Dangerous Relationships —— By SHEEP

by WITH83LINE



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITH83LINE/pseuds/WITH83LINE
Summary: Chapter 35前半部分
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 21





	Dangerous Relationships —— By SHEEP

从后面被拥住的时候总会有温热的气息或者柔软的吻落在腺体那层薄薄的皮肤上，有时候还会感觉到被轻轻地舔了一下，那种放肆的克制。  
第一次感觉到腰侧抵着硬物的时候，他只愣了一下，察觉到金希澈准备松开他起身的意图，就探手握住了。他听到他浅浅的吸气声，握住的手被他覆上来的手引导着动作，直到被液体打湿。  
后来多半就是这么解决的。  
当然，也有其他方式。  
比如刚刚问题的原本，就是因为昨晚有人合着他的腿在中间前前后后没完没了，一时不知道是他大腿内侧的皮肤更热一些还是那物更热一些。吻和低语零零碎碎地夹在中间让他整个人都红得像个水灵粉嫩的蜜桃。  
偶尔醒来嗓子也会因为使用过度比平时哑上一些，因为说话太多了。金希澈就笑眯眯地凑过来逗他，咬着他的耳朵问昨晚舒不舒服。  
太过刺激的舒服。  
身心双重的。  
口腔温暖湿润，他几乎是下意识就弓起身，手扯住身下人的头发却不敢用力。舌尖触碰游走的感觉在触觉神经炸开，他就像一块浮木没有着力点只能承受着叠加而来的澎湃浪潮。  
目光接触到金希澈专注的目光时刺激更深，容颜、话语和动作皆勾人，而眼神温柔。眼睛半合着，眼尾是锋利的弧度，朴正洙还是真切地看到深处的那汪翻滚的柔软。  
那些想克制的声音就被那样的目光勾着出来，断断续续，更叠了一层刺激。动作就像是被他的喘息鼓励了一样更加激烈，直到他射出来。舌尖还会在马眼处再绕一圈，能惹出几滴眼泪最好。  
等漱完口过来会缠着他交换一个吻。  
花样玩了好几番。  
后颈那块皮肤也被舔弄、轻咬百无禁忌，但每次到一个度就松开了，他们到现在都没有真正的做过，总差那么一点点。


End file.
